little_charmersfandomcom-20200222-history
Charming Babies
Charming Babies is episode 28 of Little Charmers. It aired on October 29, 2015 Previous: Charming Nightlights Next: Unicorn Without a Horn Synopsis The charm scouts are baby sitters for Posie's baby brother Thistle, but then it was a misspelled when Mr and Mrs Charming turn into babies. Summary The episode starts off with the Charmers making sparkle squares and then, they're all done. And they ate one, including Hazel's mom. Then, the Charmers earn their baking charms. Then, Hazel checks to see which charm they'll earn next. Then, they decide to try the Babysitting charm, which is one of the hardest and cutest charm ever. Then, they decide to look after Posie's baby brother for the afternoon. And then, Hazel's mom went to bring a sparkle square to Hazel's dad, before they're all gone. At the Charmhouse, Hazel and Lavender set up the place. Then, Posie arrives with Baby Thistle. And the Charmers are adored to him, and when Thistle shakes his rattle and a swirl of green magic appears. Then, the Charmers decide to take Thistle on a broom ride and Lavender went to fetch the baby broom. A little later, The Charmers and Thistle started flying with the brooms. And Thistle started to spin, and Hazel does too, and along with Lavender. Then, Thistle said again and they go for another ride. A while later, the Charmers get a little tired and Posie commits that Thistle likes doing stuff again and again. And then, they decide to feed Thistle. Then, he eventually messes himself up and he threw the baby food at Seven. Then, the Charmers decide to give him a bath. When the Charmers got Thistle in the bath, a bubble appears and Baby Thistle starts floating and Lavender slips and Posie then magic the bubble to pop. Then, Hazel's mom calls and Hazel told her mother that they got this. Then, Hazel's dad decide to check on them. Meanwhile, The Charmers commit about the grownups worrying. Then, Hazel decide to make them grownups for the afternoon. When the Charmers try to cast their spell, Baby Thistle interrupts the spell with his rattle. But, when Hazel's parents arrived, the spell hits them. And it was a misspell! Now, Hazel's parents are babies. Lavender checks spellipedia and says that Baby Thistle's rattle getting in the way had caused their spell to mess up. Posie was adored to them. Then, Lavender checks spellipedia and finds a reversal spell, but it was really hard to do. Then, the Charmers decide to give these babies another chance. Then, the babies started crying and Seven runs away. Momentarily, while calming the babies down, Hazel's mom as a baby makes Lavender's ears grow big, and Lavender turns them back to normal. Then, the chair goes crazy and it crashed into things. Then, Hazel takes her mother's wand and tells her to be careful with her magic and she sounded like her mother. Then, the babies started crying. Then, they decide to give the babies a broom ride and eventually, when Hazel got them on the baby broomie, they flew away and the Charmers flew after them, across town and near the house, and Posie was able to catch them. Then, Lavender sends the baby broomie to the Charmhouse and the babies started crying again. Then, Posie decide to play a lullaby on her flute and eventually, the babies fall asleep. Then, the Charmers hurry back to the Charmhouse before they wake up. Back at the Charmhouse, Posie gets the babies comfy. Then, the spell wears off and Hazel's mom and dad are back to normal. Then, the Charmers earn their babysitting charms. Then, Hazel tries giving her mother's wand back to her and then, Thistle grabs hold of it and magic things start happening and everyone laughs as the episode came to an end. Quotes To see the transcripts of it click here Charming Babies/transcript Trivia *This episode features a special version of broomies with wheels and pedals, built for babies' first steps in driving a flying broom. It is called baby broomie. * Gallery 126-babysitting-16x9.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Charm scouts episodes Category:Season 1